smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)
The Hero: The Guardian Smurf 'story series is A Heroic Smurf's series of Smurfs fanfiction stories featuring his main character Hero. Most of the stories in the series feature elements from the Smurfs cartoon show, the original comic books and the ''Dragonball Z TV show. The current story series has a total of 43 stories and 1 big project so far, with summaries about that specific story. Intro Sequence The intro begins similar to the Series 8 intro with Hero appearing in it by himself, soon Gargamel see's him approaching and commands Scruple to launch his Smurfcatcher rocket. Scruple launches the rocket and Gargamel flies towards Hero. Hero spots Gargamel approaching and as soon as Gargamel swings his net, Hero launches an energy attack destroying the rocket and Gargamel falls towards the ground. We then see the other Smurfs looking through a telescope created by Handy, with Smurfette holding Baby and Wonder holding Saviour, Wonder then hands Saviour to Handy before looking through the telescope and see's Hero approaching and soon all the Smurfs go to where Hero lands and they are happy to see him. Hero looks at both Wonder and Smurfette before launching a small energy ball into the sky, which eventually explodes like a firework before the HERO: THE GUARDIAN SMURF logo appears. Stories Note: Stories in blue are stories that are completed, while stories in black are stories that are either not complete or not started. *Return of the Exiled Smurf' An adaptation of the story "The Smurfnapper", a story which appears in the comic book "Gargamel And The Smurfs" which tells the return of Hero, after he successfully managed to control his Ki powers after spending 100 years away from his fellow Smurfs. *'The First Female Smurf' An adaptation of "The Smurfette" comic book/cartoon episode. ''*This story explains the reason why Smurfette likes Hero more than the other Smurfs*. *'Hefty vs. Hero' Hefty wants to find out how strong Hero actually is by challenging him to a quarterstaff fight on count of the rule that Hero cannot use his Power Stones to give him extra strength. *'The New Smurfette' The debut of Wonder Smurfette. *'For The Love Of Smurfette' This series version of the cartoon show episode/comic book story "Romeo And Smurfette". *'The Grey Smurfs' Adaptation of comic book story "The Smurf Threat". *'The Smurflings' Adaptation of the comic book story of the same name. *'The Shadow Smurf' A mysterious armored Smurf attacks the village and kidnaps Saviour, he challenges Hero to a sword fight on top of Mount Versmurfius, he also says if Hero does not show after 24 hours he will kill Saviour. *'The Battle on Mount Vesmurfius' A black demonic dragon appears and attacks the forest, causing total destruction. The dragon calls out to all who hear him and tell them to fear the name Alduin. Papa says he knows someone who once fought Alduin many years prior and he might know a way to defeat him, and soon he and a few Smurfs make their way to the summit of the mountain of mists where they meet Paarthurnax (another dragon), who will only teach the Words of Power to the one who he deems can wield such power. *'Hero's Wedding ' Hero & Wonder are getting married, but both Hogatha and Chlorhydris plan to stop the wedding at all costs. *'Innocent until proven Smurfy' After defeating Gargamel, Hero is put on trial in front of the Wizards' Council and is branded a "threat to the wizarding world" and is sentenced to death by electrocution, but Hero has a escape plan from deep within. *'Soul Swapping Smurfs' Brainy finds an ancient relic capable of switching souls, and he uses it on Hero. *'Hero's Hidden Talent' Hero reveals his hidden talent of singing and dancing at the village summer talent show. *'Wonder's First Album' Shortly after the Talent Show, most of the Smurfs praised Wonder for her singing voice and asked if she would ever consider creating an album. Eventually she considers creating one, Hero gives her his full support and offers to help her whenever she needs it. She makes Hero and Harmony co-writers and asks Papa Smurf to make the orchestra compose the music. When producing the album, music videos were recorded on a crystal that Handy had used to make window vision and then experiments were performed on the crystal so that only the song would be heard, and then the songs would be transferred to a specially made crystal which would then be played on the jukebox in Nikolai's Bar. *'Hero Ascends' Hero ascends to Supersmurf 4 after witnessing the death of a fellow Smurf. *'The Anti-Hero' Gargamel & Balthazar create an evil smurf identical to Hero, which they call 'The Anti-Hero' and they send him out to kill Hero Smurf, when they soon encounter they are engaged in a fierce battle of strength and power. *'Anti's Revenge' 18 months after Hero defeated Anti, Anti is back!, this time he is much stronger than before, he has managed to achieve the mythical form: the Legendary Supersmurf. Can Hero defeat Anti once again? or will Anti get the revenge he craves? *'The Powerless Hero' Gargamel succeeds in taking away Hero's power and uses it for himself, can Hero somehow regain his lost power? or is it the final day for the Smurfs? *'The Smurfiest Arrival' Hero & Wonder have their first child. *'Death of a Hero' Hero sacrifices himself to save Wonder and Saviour after they were smurf-napped by Gargamel who plans on turning them to gold, with Hero gone, how can Wonder and Saviour cope without him? *'Attack of the Purple Smurfs' Adaptation of the comic book story/cartoon episode "The Purple Smurfs". *'The Magic Egg ' Adaptation of comic book story/cartoon episode of "The Magic Egg". *'A Christmas Carol' An adaptation of the special of the same name. *'The Hungry Smurfs' Adaptation of comic book story of same name. *'The Dark Hero' Gender-flipped adaptation of cartoon episode "Smurfette Unmade" *'Saviour's First Word' Sequel to "The Smurfiest Arrival". *'Legend of the Vampire Smurfs' The Smurfs uncover a vampire Smurfette named Serana, who tells them her father wants to blot out the Sun because of a prophecy, which needs her sacrifice. She asks for Hero's help in order to stop her father from achieving the prophecy. *'Wonder the Naughty' Gargamel creates the Naughties and they trick Wonder into thinking that their life is more fun than that of the Smurfs. Wonder believes them and she soon becomes one of the Naughties. It's up to Hero, Papa Smurf, Smurfette and a few other Smurfs to save her. *'Legend of Smurfy Hollow' An adaptation of the special of the same name. *'A Smurfy Halloween' A full story combining the "Halloween" and "The Smurfs and the Little Ghosts" short stories. *'Too Much Love ' When Hero & Wonder are out in the forest picking smurfberries, a man tries to flee from a crowd of women wanting to be with him, whilst carrying a strong attraction cologne. As he tries to flee the women, he trips up, sending the cologne towards the location where Hero & Wonder are. Soon, the phial breaks and Hero is covered in the cologne. He soon notices Wonder looking at him lovestruck and following him everywhere and always trying to kiss him, she even suggests taking their relationship one step further. But Hero says he won't do that until he is married. Although most of the Smurfs envy Hero for the situation he is, He doesn't it smurfy as he has no time to himself. Soon the cologne's attraction affects Smurfette and both Smurfettes try to always be with him. It wasn't until Papa Smurf allows Hero to seek shelter in his lab until he figures out what's happening. As soon as Hero explains the situation to Papa Smurf, he tries to figure out an antidote that will get rid of the smell. This story is partially inspired by Vanity Smurf's situation in the Season 9 cartoon episode "The Clumsy Genie". *'Wonder, The Guardian Smurf' Hero goes on a camping trip with Grandpa Smurf & the Smurflings, and he makes his wife Wonder the "Guardian", until they return. Most of the Smurfs feel Wonder won't be able to do the job as good as Hero, but she aims to prove them wrong that she can be just as good a Guardian as her husband. This story is partially inspired by the comic book story "The Great Smurfette". *'The Magic Flute' Papa Smurf tells the story of how he and the Smurfs met Johan and Peewit in search of their magic flute to Hero and Wonder, exactly 50 years since Hero was exiled from the village. (An adaptation of the comic book version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute, with the only change being the that the village is located in the forest and not in the Cursed Land.) *'Hero's Unsmurfy Behavior ' Gargamel casts a spell on Hero that causes him to say unsmurfy things to both Wonder and Smurfette. As the day goes on, Hero's behavior towards both Smurfettes worsens. Wonder warns him that if his behavior doesn't improve she will ask Papa Smurf to divorce them. So Hero and Papa Smurf must find out why Hero is acting the way he is around the Smurfettes or Hero will face losing Wonder. *'The Booglooboo' Adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurfs and the Booglooboo" *'Return of the Treasure Hunter Imp' The Imp who tried to force marriage on Smurfette has returned, still determined to have her as his bride, but instead sets his sights on Wonder. He puts her under a spell which makes her fall in love with him, even to the point of agreeing in having a family with him. Hero, Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs must rescue her by breaking his control over her. Hero tries confessing his true feelings to her and giving her a kiss, but it has no effect. So he tries to get through to Wonder's mind in hopes that her willpower will be strong enough to break his control over her. *'Smurfette's Crazy Love' One year after Hero and Wonder's wedding, Smurfette's amorous affections for Hero have resurfaced and she soon starts acting strange around him and soon her affections get out of hand. At first she starts having constant dreams of Hero, called the "Hero Dream" and soon her affections cause her to go crazy. Soon the Smurfs find out that Smurfette has an increased level of hormones and the only way to purge herself of them is to have private time with Hero. *'Gargamel's New Pet' Extended version of the comic book short story "Gargamel and the Crocodile". *'A True Miracle' 5 years after their wedding, Smurfette wants to become a Mama Smurf, but Hero is unsure if he wants to go through that again. He even tells her that the chances of her becoming a Mama Smurf are slim due to their age, but Smurfette is determined to become a Mama Smurf. Soon the two take a trip to Mother Nature's in order to receive her blessing. After a few worrying moments during their assessment Mother Nature gives them the blessing but says the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant is slim, but she proves everyone wrong when she gives birth to a baby girl Smurf 9 months later. *'The Baby Guardian' As Hero rescues his wife and daughter, he is turned into a baby Smurf as a result of Gargamel's spell. Smurfette is eager to take care of him, but Wonder is determined to return him to his normal age as quickly as possible, with the help of a few Smurfs they set out to find the cure in order to make Hero an adult again. *'Baby Smurf's Arrival' A flashback story told to Saviour about the time Baby Smurf first came to the village and Grouchy running away with him in order to prevent him from being taken back to where he came from. *'Smurfs will be Smurfs' Most of the new generation of male Smurfs compete against each other for the attention of Miracle Smurfette. *'One's True Origins' On the eve of her 70th birthday, Miracle begins to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin. She tells her parents about these visions and they explain to her the origins of her Mama Smurf, being a creation of the evil wizard Gargamel I, they tell her to not worry about the visions as long as her heart remains pure. At first she believes them, but soon Gargamel II casts a spell on the water of the River Smurf to turn her into the evil Smurf she became in her visions. *'King Of The Smurfs' An adaptation of the cartoon show episode "King Smurf", where Brainy tells his son, Smarty, about the time that he was King Smurf. PROJECTS: *'Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs' Smurfs version of Walt Disney film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Primary Characters *Hero *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Wonder Trivia *Credit goes to thebabysmurf for suggesting the name Saviour for Hero & Wonder 's child. *Alduin and Paarthurnax are two dragon characters from the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:Series Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles